The Three of Us
by jaraismylife
Summary: Harvey loves Mike, but he can't say it. Trevor can. Louis Litt can. How can Harvey possibly prove it? If you like it, PLEASE review, and I will make it more than a one shot. xx


**Hey! Don't read if you don't like**

"Have some tea." Lewis said forcefully. He and Mike were alone in his office, working on a new case. It was the middle of the night, and the dim lights from out in the city faded into the black sky. The large man placed the mug beside Mike and watched him expectantly.

Mike sighed. You could tell he had been at this for hours, his hair was scruffy, tie loosened, top button undone, shirt partly untucked, but his vivid blue eyes were focused and his brain was working to the max. He set down the papers covered with highlighted streaks and took a sip. Just to show Lewis that he was listening, and then set it down. Lewis sat opposite him and clasped his hands.

"Listen Mike, why don't you become my associate?"

Mike swallowed thickly, shaking his head "Lewis, we've been through this before. I really, _really _like you. But I work best with Harvey, I'm going to be loyal to him, he gave me this chance-"

"So you feel you owe him?"

Mike stumbled, not liking how Lewis was twisting his words, just like lawyers did "No! I just…I work better with him. He cares about me." His voice faded on the last word, and Lewis Litt laughed loudly.

"Mike," he said, an expression of mock sadness on his face as he placed a hand over his heart "He's incapable of caring about anyone." Lewis stood and was now looming over Mike who leaned back in his chair, arching an eyebrow as Lewis leaned down, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair, trapping the young fraud in. "But I…" his voice dropped into a husky tone "Can take care of you," and his hands went to Mike's belt buckle. The blond lurched

"Lewis!" He hissed in alarm, looking around, but everywhere was empty and dark. "I'm not gay! What the hell are you-oooh…." Mike paused, slightly stunted as Lewis skilfully palmed him through his pants. Lewis felt the young man harden in his grip and smiled excitedly. Now Mike wasn't going to put up a fight, he worked the belt buckle, and pulled his trousers off, and then pulled his pants down to his ankles. And beheld Mike Ross in all his glory. And it was glorious. Lewis wrapped a hand around Mike's thick and throbbing member, and gave it a quick pump.

Mike _moaned. _A delicious sound that had his head tilting backwards. Lewis smiled in success. Mike hadn't been with someone in so long, this kind of contact was exactly what he needed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had release, he had been so busy and so stressed. "L-Lewis…" he groaned, face flushing red. Lewis knelt between his legs, pumping with one hand and massaging his balls with another.

"Be my associate, Mike," Lewis whispered.

Mike stiffened, realising "Shit! Lewis? Are you- are you manipulating me-ooohh god!" He almost leapt out of the chair as Lewis took him in his mouth. The feeling of something warm and wet sucking him off was welcomed by every fibre of Mike's being. "Lewis please…" he whispered breathlessly "Stop this, I'm not being your associate-"

"Mike," Lewis whispered, pulling off, pumping Mike faster now, as the blond's gut was starting to clench in a lovely way. "You'll be begging to my associate."

Harvey watched from the shadows of the hall, clenching his knuckles so hard they almost turned white. He had just come back to grab a record, but this…there were two things wrong with the scenario. One, Lewis was trying to take Mike, and Mike was being sucked off by Lewis. But Harvey could not deny that Mike looked beautiful. His head back, neck elongated, eyes fluttering as his hips involuntarily bucked into Lewis's mouth.

Just as he was about to come, Lewis pulled away violently, and Mike whined at the loss. The sound was music to Lewis and Harvey's ears, but Lewis gripped Mike tightly. "If you want to come, just sign the form, be my associate-"

"Oh god Lewis please…" Mike hissed, hips twitched violently, and it was all Lewis could do from sucking him as though it were all he were worth, because he loved the taste of Mike.

"Sign the form Mike-"

"He won't be signing anything." Harvey spoke up, stepping into the office. The two men jumped standing up, Mike almost fell over, pulling up his pants and trousers immediately.

"Har-Harvey," he whispered, eyes wide and shameful. Lewis just looked angry.

"Mike," Harvey tilted his head, summoning Mike to come and stand beside him, Mike walked towards him, but Lewis caught his arm.

"You have to choose Mike, me or him." Lewis said loudly. Harvey glared at him. "Harvey can never be a mentor to you, can never be a friend, or a lover. I can be all three-"

"Oh please," Harvey rolled his eyes at Lewis's weak attempt but froze when Mike whispered tentivately

"Really?" his voice was weak and desperate with want. Oh how that boy craved a mentor, craved someone to simply hold and love the orphan that he now was.

"Really."

"Michael." Harvey ground out, Mike turned, swallowing. "Come here." And Mike did. He went and stood beside him. "Good boy."

Lewis shook his head "It's sad to see you go around and around in this circle Mike."

Harvey stepped forward "Don't you ever try and steal him away again," he lifted the contract from the table and ripped it in half. Then he leaned down to whisper in Lewis's ear "You're lucky you got to taste him once, because I promise you will _never _get the chance to do that again,"

"Oh you don't know what I'll do." Lewis whispered back "You saw how he writhed in my hands. He liked it. Didn't you Mike? Weren't you begging me to finish?"

Mike hung his head in shame, running a hand through his messy hair. "I'm gonna go wait in Harvey's office," he whispered, turning and leaving. Harvey watched him with go, before punching Lewis in the stomach so he stumbled backwards.

"Keep your hands off him." He hissed.

Harvey practically dashed back to his office, and when he came close enough, he slowed, to keep up appearances. And he saw Mike, sitting on his sofa, head between his legs in shame. He looked up when Harvey stepped inside and jumped to his feet. "Harvey," he whispered desperately "I am so , so so so sorry, I was never going to sign the contract I just-" his eyes were rimmed red with tears, and Harvey sighed, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I don't show you how much you mean." Harvey managed, Mike stared at him. "Mike…I…" he shook his head, not knowing how to say it and Mike looked down in disappointment, so Harvey leaned forward and captured his lips with his.

It happened quickly, he was pulling Mike's trousers down and positioning himself as Mike sat on the desk. Both panting, Harvey pushed into him. It was fast and sloppy, and Harvey's rough rhythm was near painful, but Mike wouldn't have it any other way, because this was tough love. Mike came first, to which Harvey smirked triumphantly. His hand had been around his cock, pumping him harder and harder. A few strokes later, foreheads pressed together Harvey came deep inside him. One hand behind his neck, the other on his hip. "I love you, Harvey," Mike whimpered kissing his jaw. Harvey looked down at him, tangling his fingers in his hair, but said nothing. Mike half smiled, he pushed Harvey away tiredly, and pulled back on his clothes, slid on his shoes and re-buttoned his shirt. He even straightened his tie. Harvey watched him sadly-

"Mike…" he whispered. Harvey hated himself for not being able to say it. Mike slid on his blazer and picked up a folder. He smiled weakly at Harvey, but the older lawyer could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It's fine, Harvey, honestly," he lied, "I know."

"Mike-"

But Mike walked out of the door.

**Line Break**

THREE DAYS LATER

Mike hadn't shown up for work in three days. Harvey had made up some crap to Jessica that he was grieving over an uncle, but he didn't know. Lewis backed his story, fearing he was partly responsible.

So that Tuesday night, Harvey knocked on Mike's door. There was rustling and loud laughter on the other side. "Hello!" Came a laughing voice as the door swung open "Trevor our pizza's here…" Mike trailed off, to see…not the pizza guy.

Harvey arched an eyebrow, the place smelt of weed, and a lot of it, not to mention the fact that Mike was only wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts. "Don't worry dude, I've got money," Trevor appeared then, dressed like Mike, only a pair of shorts. He was high too. "Oh hey, this is your boss dude, what's up?" he laughed, wrapping an arm around Mike's waist, pulling him into his side. Mike laughed, opening the door. Harvey stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Harvey was amused. Oh he'd be angry when Mike was actually with it enough to know what was happening, but right now, this was too fun to be angry at. "Are you too…?" Harvey asked, sitting on the chair opposite them. Trevor smiled wildly

"You bet. We broke up a year ago, but three days ago, out of the blue, he calls me up, wants the fucking of a lifetime." Harvey gritted his teeth, turning to Mike, but Mike was gazing at the ceiling with a loopy smile on his face. "Yeah, I handle my weed a load better than he does, but we are together," and to prove his point he gripped Mike's chin and pressed their lips together. Harvey could barely contain his jealousy as he watched their lips move together. Mike moaned loudly, forgetting Harvey was even there, leaning into Trevor eagerly, before moving to straddle him. Trevor laughed, catching his waist "Your boss,"

Mike laughed, standing up "Oh yeah, hey Harvey, how have things been? Been things how have?" he giggled and Harvey rolled his eyes

"You haven't been coming to work, Mike,"

"I've been fucking Trevor," Mike answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. He and Trevor high fived as Mike went to the fridge, leaning down to grab another beer. Harvey and Trevor both admired his lithe form, and Trevor turned away with a lucky smile.

"Want a joint?" He asked, gesturing to the table "I got loads." Harvey arched an eyebrow at Trevor, forcing his smile to stay in place. Trevor looked the same, thick brown locks, brown eyes sparkling, Mike's childhood best friend.

"Mike needs to start coming to work." Harvey ground out, Mike groaned from the kitchen, tipping the beer into his mouth. "Or he'll get fired, Trevor."

"Don't worry man," he cooled, as Mike slumped onto the sofa beside him, Trevor wrapped an arm around Mike "I'll make sure he comes in, don't worry," Harvey half smiled

"What if someone demands a drug test?"

"They can't do that-" Mike interjected, but Harvey cut him off

"They can if you've been absence without cause for three days." He shot a warning glance at his partner, but Mike's blue eyes were buzzed, literally glowing, and his flushed face made him look so adorabley fuckable. Evidently, Trevor had the same idea, he slid his hand not so subtly, up Mike's knee.

Mike responded eagerly, turning towards him, and whispering, though Harvey could hear everything "I wanna fuck."

Trevor laughed, standing, and pulling Mike up with him "Gladly," he pushed him towards the bedroom, and Mike wandered in there dazed, but already half-hard. Trevor turned to Harvey, a blissful smile on his face "You'll be alright man? Have all the weed you like, tv's broke though," and he went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Harvey eventually fell asleep on the sofa, after being tormented by the sounds of Trevor and Mike fucking. The squeaking of the mattress, the _"Oh Trevor! Harder! Harder!" _Or Trevor's tremendous stamina.

…

Harvey woke up at seven o'clock, when the sun peaked through the curtains. He sat up with a yawn to see Trevor, fully dressed, and looking perfectly presentable. He smiled "What's up man?"

"Um…nothing." Harvey frowned "Where are you doing?"

"Ah, have to meet this stupid client. He doesn't think the weed's pure or whatever." He picked up two joints from the table and slid them into his pocket with a wink "This should convince him."

Harvey stood, slicking his hair back with his hand and straightening his tie. "Where's Mike?"

"Still sleeping, man," he laughed "I fucked him good. I'll be surprised if he can ever walk again, but..." Harvey nodded tightly, and Trevor's eyes widened "Oh sorry dude, I forget that not everyone enjoys talking about gay sex-"

"No, I'm fine with it." Harvey interrupted quickly, desperate to hear more about Mike in that area. He had fucked him once, but it had been sloppy and sad and angry. He hadn't even ended it well. "But what?" he prompted

Trevor smiled, opening the front door "He's just so fucking tight. And man, did you hear him moaning last night? The lightest touch in the right place and he'll beg for it. I'm telling you man, best fuck I've ever had."

"R-right place?" Harvey hissed, voice barely above a whisper "Like um…" he cleared his throat, sliding his hands into his pockets "Like where?"

"Oh," Trevor smiled fondly "Uh, the…" a dazed look took over his eyes as he remembered "The hollow arch of his throat. His…his left shoulder. His hips are in general a very good area." Harvey nodded, taking mental note. He stared at Trevor waiting for more. "Tugging at his hair is a sure way to get him begging." He stared at the bedroom door fondly, deliberating whether to go back in there.

"You're gonna be late." Harvey said quickly, Trevor nodded, waving goodbye and leaving. Harvey glared at where he'd been, and went into the bedroom. Pushing open the door, he saw a simply lovely sight. Mike splayed out on the bed, spread out, cock on display, all the blankets pushed onto the floor, chest rising and falling as he snored lightly. "Mike," Harvey called, clapping his hands.

Mike winced, clenching his eyes tighter shut before opening them. He groaned at the light, and sat up, becoming very alert when he saw Harvey. "Harvey!" He yelped, eyes wide, he looked down, realising he was naked and reached for the blanket to cover himself. Harvey almost laughed

"Relax kid, it's nothing I haven't already seen, remember?"

Mike nodded dumbly, before holding his head in pain "Wait- what are you doing here? I was with-" he paused as he remembered. "Shit."

"Yeah." Harvey sighed, sitting beside him on the bed. He rolled up his sleeves, examining Mike carefully. "So you're back together with him."

"Yes." Mike answered, almost angrily, standing up, bringing the blankets with him, wrapped around his waist. "Because he can say he loves me. Every time. Everyday, sometimes just randomly-"

"Okay!" Harvey cried, standing, he was angry too, he was hurt. Did Mike think the whole world revolved around him "I know I can't say it, but _you know _that I do, when I'm with you, that I want you."

"Well that's not good enough Harvey!" Mike cried loudly, his hair was spiked up in all directions and his face was red with anger. "I can't just rely on _knowing. _I need to hear you say it!" He watched Harvey, who stared at him helplessly. "Exactly, you can't-"

"But I feel it, Mike! I do…I just…I can't say it, you don't love Trevor-"

"I could." Mike whispered in a low voice that sent Harvey reeling. "I could love him. And I did. And I will again. Because he's always been good for me-"

"Then why did you dump him a year ago?" Harvey called as Mike turned away. The younger man didn't turn.

"Who's to say he didn't dump me?" Harvey laughed, and Mike couldn't help but fight his smile. "Yeah." He muttered, "Make me breakfast," and he headed into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running followed, and Harvey, who would never have followed those orders in a thousand years did. Because he felt bad. He could never tell Mike that he loved him, even though he did, he could never get the words out of his mouth, and he blamed his mother for that.

He made bacon and eggs, with buttered toast. Laughing to himself at what a mess this place was. Mike needed to clean up- or he could just ditch this apartment and live with him. As soon as he'd set their two plates down Mike came out of the shower. Wearing a green v-neck short sleeves shirt and baggy jeans. He stopped in his tracks, mouth watering at the smell. He laughed in disbelief "Oh my god…did you actually make me breakfast?"

"Don't get used to it,"

Mike sat down opposite him the kitchen counter separating them as they tucked in. He wolfed it down, and Harvey quirked a dark eyebrow. "What?" He asked defensively, finishing his toast.

"Worked up quite an apetitie?"

"Oh ha ha."

"No I'm serious," Harvey laughed, his hair was slicked off to the side but looked much more casual than normal. "Do you remember yourself last night? You were begging for it. And by the sound of it, Trevor certainly delivered."

"You were listening?" Mike whispered, hanging his head in shame "Harvey I'm sorry, I was high and…I'll break it off with Trevor."

"Why did you dump him a year ago?" The experienced lawyer asked, he smiled fondly at Mike's blush as he finished his bacon. "Wasn't good enough in the sack?"

"Not…_exactly."_

Harvey's eyes widened as he watched Mike squirm uncomfortably. "Whoa, seriously?" he laughed "Problem in the boudoir?" Mike glared at him childishly "Let me guess," he laughed, highly amused "He was too big. You were too big. You were too tight."

"Harvey-"

"You couldn't keep up. He couldn't keep up. You sucked him dry-"

"He was too rough!" Mike retorted loudly. Harvey paused, eyes wide.

"What?" he whispered.

Mike sighed, leaning forward, resting his head in his hands "I'm..well…" he sighed again "Obviously, I'm a sub-"

Harvey couldn't help the groan that slid past his lips, it made Mike's ears tinge pink. "Sorry," Harvey mumbled, a little embarrassed himself "But…" he struggled to get words out as he felt himself harden under the counter "But the thought of you…of _you _on your knees…" he visibly shuddered, eyes closing for a brief moment as he pictured it. It sent a zigzag of white hot electric energy arching through him. "Sorry, carry on,"

Mike couldn't meet his eyes "Well, I'm the sub, and he…he really liked being the dominant one. And he just…" he shook his head "He was too rough. Eventually, I couldn't deny that it hurt more than it should, and the bruises were too frequent. And the worst part was he wasn't doing it on purpose, he just…he gets so caught up." Mike hung his head further in shame "When I told him, he was so angry. Told me I was…" he scoffed slightly "Bad at being a sub. He felt bad about it later but…"

"Did you ever have to go to hospital?"

"Twice."

"Jesus."

"But these past three days," Mike couldn't stop the smile "It's been great. I mean, sure, he's rough. But he's…I can handle it. He's given me a safe word and he's…he's different."

"He seemed different." Harvey noted "He seemed to genuinely care about you."

"Yeah…" Mike's voice was dry "And I have to break up with him-"

"No, Mike…" Harvey sighed "I made you ditch Lewis, I'm not doing to make you ditch Trevor. If you want him, be with him. He can give you all the things I can't. He knows you better than I do, he's your childhood friend. He can say that he loves you-"

"But I want you." Mike stood up, moving around the counter to straddle Harvey and lean his back against the counter. Harvey growled, his hands itching to touch Mike, to violate him with his eyes. "It's okay if you can't say it-" he was cut off by Harvey's firm lips on his. Forcing them open and tangling their tongues together. Harvey stood, placing Mike on the counter, spreading his legs wide after pulling both their trousers and pants down. Harvey kissed down Mike's throat, Trevor's words ringing in his ears, he bit down on the hollow arch of Mike's neck and the blond almost fell back. He leaned his hands out back behind him, to support himself, groaning so loudly that Harvey almost came at the sound.

Mike tried to reach forward one hand, to grip Harvey, and for a moment the older man allowed him, his touch was like velvet, but he pushed him away after a few pumps. He bit down on Mike's left shoulder, while sliding in two lubed up finger into him. Mike bucked down onto him, heat flooding his body. "H-Harvey…" he whispered, whining slightly.

"Shut up, kid," he whispered, but Mike couldn't help himself, desperate for more contact, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck passionately, forcing their lips together as he kissed him. Harvey wanted to cry at the gesture, Mike loved him. With sudden, unbridled desperation, he wrapped Mike's legs around his waist, and carried him to the bedroom, falling on top of him and pining the skinny man onto the bed. His hands tangled into Mike's hair, tonguing each other furiously, Mike managed to reach down and gripped Harvey's cock, milking it breathlessly. "Turn over." Harvey ordered, panting.

Mike got into the doggie position, on his hands and knees. The sight was better than Harvey had imagined. Partly because it was real. He positioned himself, and like he did everything, pushed all the way in. They both cried out in pleasure. "Harvey…" he whispered, shaking, falling onto his elbows as he shuddered "You're…oh god…" he pushed back against him with his hips "You're perfect."

A deep, hot build-up of nerves and feelings began in Harvey's heart. And he pulled out, pumping in again furiously, trying to find Mike's prostate, it was difficult, as the kid seemed to be gloriously sensitive everywhere, but finally he located the place that sent his young associate into a fit of ecstasy. And he aimed all his thrusts there, his left hand gripped Mike's hard member, pumping it in time with his hammering.

Deeper and deeper, harder and harder, in a rhythm that sent the two men mad. This was so much better than the last time, completely bareback and beautiful. Mike could feel Harvey completely, could relish in his touch, his experienced and skilful touch. He thrust back with everything he had, until it became too much, Harvey's jerking became frantic.

"HARVEY! OOOOOH GOD HARVEY!" Mike _screamed _at the top of his voice, making the very walls of the apartment shake, as he began to come hard, Harvey kept milking him, starting ramming even harder and harder, he gripped Mike's hair with his right hand, pulling him up, so his thrusts were shorter but deeper, grunting right into Mike's ear. Mike was still coming over the bed, when Harvey leaned down, and bit into Mike's shoulder, finally spilling his seed deep inside him.

"Mike…" he hissed, as both of them, reached the climax of their orgasm in unison, together, as they should do everything. "Michael fucking Ross…." He kept bucking into him, driving his seed deeper and deeper as he kept coming. He continued pumping Mike's oversensitive dick, sending them both into a second fit of orgasm. Mike was almost weeping at the sensations, he could hardly breath, but he was entirely pressed up to Harvey, marked as his own and he loved it. Harvey never slowed his thrusts, as he whispered into Mike's ear. "I _love _you."

Mike cried out, almost fainting as he shook for the third time in a consecutive orgasm, Harvey never removed his hand from his cock, always pumping with a firm hand, Mike fell back onto his hands, as Harvey's grip on his hair disappeared. Harvey kept thrusting, "You love me?" Mike whimpered, eyes open as he turned to look over his shoulder, to see Harvey, who now had both hands on his hips, driving into him.

"I love you." He nodded with a smile "Come on Mike, fuck me…" the last part was a hissed demand, and Mike was reminded he could move, he pushed back with wild abandon, before switching positions, so Harvey was lying down, stomach facing up, as Mike rode him, bouncing up and down, not bothering to take it slowly this time, he was quick and eager and desperate. Harvey watched with eyes darkened by passion and lust, he reached his hands up, rubbing Mike's nipples, "I love you," he said again as they hardened in his arms. Harvey came first that time, the view of Mike too much to take, he spilt his seed into him, Mike came shortly after, covering both their stomachs.

And he collapsed, lying down on top of his, catching his breath. Harvey wrapped his arms around him, feeling warm covered by his body. And in no time at all, they were both fast asleep.

Harvey awoke first, hours later, and disentangled himself from Mike, covering him with a blanket. He couldn't stop smiling. He'd said he loved him, and he felt fantastic. He pulled on some trousers, and wandered into the kitchen to get some water, and froze. Trevor was there, eyes red, tears on his cheeks. "You fucked him." He hissed. Harvey swallowed, raising his hand in surrender.

"We were dating, Trevor, when he called you. I let it go, because he was high, and we'd had a fight-"

"He loves me. He doesn't love you, we're meant to be together-"

"He doesn't love you!" Harvey cried, shaking his head. Trevor glared at him, running towards Harvey and punching him in his gut. Harvey doubled over, as Trevor kneed him in the face. Harvey stumbled back, but straightened up, kicking Trevor's feet out from under him. Until the two were in a full blown fight.

"Guys!" Mike yelled, he was dressed now, thinking there was a crowd of people in here because of the noise. "Stop it! Stop it now!" he forced himself between them, but Harvey didn't see the switch, and swung his fist at Mike's face instead of Trevor's. The blow was hard, too hard, the unsuspecting Mike fell to the ground, almost in slow motion. Head hitting the counter, and his eyes shut as he hit the ground.

Trevor raced towards him, falling by his side "Mike!" He yelled, cradling the blond's hair "Michael! Wake up!"

"Mike…" Harvey stood there, shell shocked "Oh my god Mike…" he was horrified, shaking. He fell beside him, checking Mike's pulse. "Oh my god we need to call the ambulance!" He leapt up, grabbing the phone.

Trevor wept, and Mike stirred slightly. Harvey put down the phone, watching in amazement. "Mike?" he whispered "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch him." Trevor hissed, pulling Mike into his lap carefully

"I'm fine…" Mike managed, rotating his jaw slightly to test it out. He seemed satisfied, though there was blood trailing down from his forehead. "I'm fine. Yeah," he laughed "I can still recite the dictionary word for word." Trevor laughed in relief. Harvey watched, guilt raging through him.

"I should go-"

"No Harvey," Mike whispered, he managed to stand up, with the help of Trevor. He looked between them "I love you both."

There was a long silence. But Trevor spoke first. "I could share." He whispered, looking at Harvey.

Harvey stiffened, but he watched as Mike practically leaned on Trevor. And he knew deep down Mike loved him more. "If you want that, Mike, okay."

Mike smiled, and then grimaced in pain. "I would love that. I can't choose between you. I need you both to function right."

"Mikey please," Trevor teased "You'll never function right,"

Harvey laughed slightly, mostly in relief "As long as Lewis doesn't get a share in this deal."

**Review?**


End file.
